Im Mondlicht
by Sternenlicht
Summary: Eine klare Winternacht auf einem einsamen Friedhof. Ein Mann kniet vor einem Grab. Er hat so vieles verloren. Ständig denkt er daran, besonders wenn er die Finger um das schließt, was in seiner Tasche ist...


_A/N: Mal wieder ein kleiner Oneshot von mir. Hatte eigentlich nicht wirklich vorgehabt, etwas zu schreiben, aber dann bin ich über einen Wettbewerb drübergefallen, dessen Aufgabenstellung mich dann doch sehr gereizt hat: 500-1500 Wörter, die "Winter", "Bibel", "Motorradhelm" und "Schwangerschaftstest" beinhalten. _

_Seht, was daraus geworden ist! Viel Spaß!_

Im Mondlicht 

Klar und groß steht der Mond in der Nacht und taucht die Welt in ein silbriges Licht, das zur Erde sinkt, wo es jene gibt, die noch das Leid des Lebens ertragen müssen.

Und manchmal ist das großes Leid, das Herzen bricht und den Mutigen den Mut raubt und den Kräftigen die Kraft, und sie alle zu Menschen macht, die nur noch müde sind und traurig und sich allein fühlen.

Einer von diesen ist hier in dieser Nacht an diesem Ort. Einer von denen, die müde sind und traurig und sich allein fühlen.

Seine dunkle Gestalt bewegt sich durch die langen, einsamen Wege, die gesäumt werden von noch einsameren Marmorsteinen, deren eingemeißelte Inschriften im Mondlicht kaum auszumachen sind. Hie und da blinkt ein Messingletter für Sekundenbruchteile zwischen den Schatten auf, und zusammen mit den flackernden Flammen von Kerzen, die in der Dunkelheit verstreut sind, wirkt dieser Ort in einem stillen Viertel Washingtons wie eine Ruhestätte aus längst vergangenen Legenden.

Es ist ruhig. Kein Windhauch flüstert in den Ästen der alten Bäume, die dort seit vielen Jahrzehnten als stumme Wachen stehen, und jenen, die dort schlafen, Stille schenken sollen, und denen, die an ihren kalten Gräbern stehen, auch.

Die dunkle, hochgewachsene Gestalt geht langsam durch die Schatten aus Mondlicht, die nur manchmal sein blasses Gesicht preisgeben. Seine Schritte sind mühselig und zeugen von der Trauer, die sein Herz quält.

In der Hand trägt er eine langstielige Rose, und wenn das silberne Licht der Himmelscheibe nicht wäre, würde man sehen können, dass sie rot ist.

So aber nimmt man sie nur als dunklen Umriss wahr, und wie ihre Farbe kann man auch den Schmerz auf den Zügen des jungen Mannes nicht erkennen.

Dennoch sind seine Schritte sicher; er ist schon oft hier gewesen. Sie führen ihn zu einer Nische des Friedhofes, dessen Stille und Einsamkeit man schon fast erhaben nennen könnte.

Vor einem Grab bleibt er stehen. Den Namen auf dem Stein braucht er nicht zu lesen. Er weiß ohnehin, wer hier liegt.

Er fällt auf die Knie.

„Hallo, mein Engel," sagt er leise.

Worte, die er schon oft an die kalte Erde gerichtet hat und lange nicht mehr an die, die in ihr begraben liegt. Allein das schmerzt.

Die Einsamkeit, die ihn in den ewigen Nächten kaum atmen lässt, wenn er allein in seinem Bett liegt, zwischen den kühlen Laken, die einfach nicht mehr warm werden wollen.

Sie fehlt ihm.

Ein trauriges Lächeln huscht über seine bleichen Züge und er streckt die Hand aus, um die Erde unter seinen Fingern zu spüren, die Erde, in der _sie_ liegt.

„Mein Engel," wiederholt er.

Manchmal ist sie ihm noch so unendlich nahe, dass er fast vergisst, dass es sie nicht mehr gibt. Dann kommt er hierher.

Er schließt die Augen. Vergisst die Nacht, die durch sein dünnes Hemd dringt. Spürt nicht mehr die Kälte unter seinen Knien.

Er ist bei ihr.

_Du bist da in der stillen, kalten Nacht, wenn es Winter ist und die Sterne hell und klar am Himmel stehen. Wenn man seinen Atem in der eisigen Luft sehen kann und ihm hinterhersieht, wie er in die dunkle Ewigkeit entweicht._

_Du bist da. In der Ewigkeit._

_Du bist nicht da. Für alle Zeit._

_Du bist weg, und kommst nicht wieder und du bist entwichen wie die Luft aus meinen Lungen und es brennt in meiner Kehle, weil ich nicht mehr atmen kann und einsam bin._

_Warum?_

_Ich knie hier und halte eine Rose in meiner Hand. Vor dir liege ich am Boden und mag nicht mehr aufstehen, weil mir die Kraft fehlt._

_Ich denke an dich, weil du weg bist. Und ich denke an dich, weil ich dich geliebt habe._

_Damals. _

_Und jetzt._

_Es tut weh. Niemand rettet mich aus diesem Schmerz. Nichts. Ich rufe um Hilfe, aber niemand hört mich, weil du nicht mehr da bist._

„Du fehlst mir."

_Als mein Großvater starb, vor so vielen Jahren, da las meine Großmutter in der Bibel. Die Worte haben sie beruhigt, denn am Anfang war das Wort und das Wort war bei Gott, und Gott war das Wort. Mir aber helfen sie nicht. Nichts hilft._

„_Und der Tod wird nicht mehr sein...," sagt Johannes. Aber er ist, und nicht er ist weg, sondern du._

_Dein Blut auf meinem Gesicht, dein Leben. Ich hätte meins gegeben, um deins zu retten._

_Ich durfte nicht._

_Warum?_

_Schicksal? Meine Großmutter hätte gesagt, Gottes Wille. Du auch?_

_Vielleicht._

_Ich weiß es nicht. Kann nicht glauben._

_Weißt du noch das Buch, das du mir gegeben hast? Nur zwei Wochen vor deinem Tod. Ich habe es erst jetzt gelesen. Ein Mann sagt: Süß ist's, eingewiegt zu werden in den Schlaf des Todes von dem Gesang des Geliebten._

_Du aber wurdest mir entrissen und mein Gesang war ein Schrei, der laut über die Dächer hallte und den ich noch immer die Luft zerreißen höre, wenn ich zu Bett gehe und wieder aufstehe und wieder einschlafe._

_Warum?_

_Das soll Gottes gerühmte Gerechtigkeit sein?_

_Ich kann nicht glauben. Es geht einfach nicht._

_Und doch knie ich hier immer, wenn es mir schlecht geht und wenn es mir gut geht und wenn ich mit dir reden muss._

_Glaube auch, dass du mich hörst._

_Lebst du?_

_Nein, ich würde es fühlen. Mein Herz würde mir sagen, wenn du da wärst. Aber es schweigt und nur mein Atem umhüllt mich und nicht deine Wärme._

„Kate."

_Ich sage deinen Namen und es tut weh, weil er seit deinem Tod kaum mehr gesprochen wurde. Fast kann meine Zunge die Laute nicht formen, aber da sind sie und plötzlich bist auch du da._

_Du bist in meinem Herz und es gehört dir._

_Du bist ewig und bist nicht tot._

_Auch wenn ich bei dir am Grabe knie und die Inschrift lese, die sagt, dass du in der Wintererde liegst._

_Du bist nicht tot. Du lebst._

_Ich liebe dich. Habe es immer getan._

Tony öffnet die Augen. Wieder huscht ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht, nicht mehr ganz so fahl wie zuvor.

Sie ist ihm genauso nahe wie sie ihm fern ist, aber das ist alles, was er haben kann. Manchmal weiß er das, und manchmal ist ihm das auch genug.

Wie jetzt.

Jetzt hat er sie für einen Moment spüren dürfen, ihre Wärme wieder in seinem Herzen gehabt und einen Schatten jenes Gefühls vernommen, das er früher nicht einmal Zufriedenheit oder Ausgeglichenheit genannt hätte, heute aber Glück heißt, weil ihm nichts anderes geblieben ist. Und selbst hiervon nur ein Schatten.

Wird er jemals wieder das Wahre erfahren können? Er weiß es nicht und kann es sich auch nicht vorstellen. Zu vieles ist ihm genommen worden durch diesen einen Schuss.

Er seufzt leise und öffnet die Faust, zu der er seine Hand unbewusst geballt hat.

Nichts kann er ändern. Gar nichts.

Langsam erhebt er das Gesicht zum Himmel. Er sieht die Sterne und den Mond und den Wind, der nun durch die Äste streicht. Dennoch zuckt er ein wenig zusammen, als plötzlich eine eisige Flocke auf seiner Nasenspitze zu schmelzen beginnt.

Es hat angefangen zu schneien.

Die ersten Schneekristalle fallen auf sein dunkles Haar, als er sich langsam erhebt. Die Rose hat er niedergelegt.

Ein letzter Blick auf das Grab, als er seinenMotorradhelm in die linke Hand nimmt. Die rechte schließt er um ein kleines Päckchen in seiner Jackentasche. Es ist ungeöffnet und eines der wenigen Dinge, die ihm noch von Kate geblieben sind. Ein Schwangerschaftstest.

FIN

_A/N: Tja, das war es also. Wäre suuuper lieb, wenn ihr mir sagt, wie ihr das gefunden habt. Ich sollte noch dazu sagen, dass ich im Normalfall nie eine Tate schreiben würde und deswegen total überrascht war, als dann eine entstanden ist... g  
Oh, vielleicht sollte ich auch noch anfügen, dass ich den Wettbewerb gewonnen hab freu (der erste Platz war doppelt belegt)_


End file.
